1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting structure for a suspension and, more particularly, to a mounting structure for joining an upper portion of a double wishbone type suspension of an automobile with a car body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A double wishbone type suspension is usually provided with an upper arm having a pair of arm portions extending inward from a joining portion having a steering knuckle and being mutually spaced in front and to the rear of each other in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, as well as a shock absorber and a coil spring surrounding the shock absorber. These parts are mounted on a car body such that the shock absorber and the coil spring are disposed in the space between the arm portions (for example, as shown in Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure (KOKAI) No. 182407/84).
When such suspension components are to be mounted on the car body, the arm portions of the upper arm are firstly joined with the car body and then the shock absorber and the coil spring are joined with the car body, or the order of mounting these parts is reversed.
In a mounting structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 96007/84, two bolts, each of which has a head with a hole, are extended upwardly through and fixed to a rectangular section attaching portion of a car body. A third bolt is inserted into the holes of the two bolts, a nut is screwed onto the bolt, and an upper arm is connected with the third bolt, and thus to the car body.
The space provided for mounting an upper arm is narrow and is surrounded by a fender, hood, dash panel or the like and further the upper arm must be assembled with high torque so as to be able to withstand the forces applied during travel. As a result, operations necessary for mounting the parts are complicated and the automation of these operations is made difficult.
Also, when the joining of the upper arm precedes the joining of the shock absorber and coil spring or vice versa, the space available for the steps of mounting the following parts may often be restricted, which hinders improvements in productivity.